


Brakebills High

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: The Magicians high school au no one asked for. Eventual Queliot and Wickoff relationships





	1. Chapter 1

Brakebills high had been run by principal Fogg for the last twenty years.

He was known as a hardass giving detention to someone for walking onto campus even a minute late.

But he always had a soft spot for the kids in the Latin club, which he happened to be the supervisor of.

Only upperclassmen were allowed into the group and you had to be invited which frustrated many of the honor roll students who thought having the exclusive Latin club as an extracurricular would look good on their college applications.

Some questioned that the club was just a myth seeing that no student ever actually admitted to being in the alleged club.

The first day of a new school year arrived and juniors Quentin Coldwater and Julia Wicker approached their lockers only two down from each other.

“How are you possibly going to juggle 5 AP classes this year?” Quentin asked his best friend.

“I won’t get into Yale unless my GPA is above a 4.0,” Julia replied.

“Just don’t burn yourself out okay Jules,” Quentin said starting to turn his locker combination while Julia did the same.

They simultaneously opened their lockers, a piece of paper falling out of each.

Picking the papers up off the floor they read the text printed on it.

“iam te invitavit,” Quentin read allowed.

“Oh my God,” Julia gasped.

“What? What does it say?” Quentin said confused.

“It says ‘you’ve been invited’,” Julia said excitedly, “Q! We’ve been invited to join the latin club!”

“Wait seriously? But i don’t even speak Latin.”

“Who cares I’ll teach you. This is going to look so good on my college applications,” Julia smiled.

On the back of the card was the number 419.

“419? Isn’t there a room 419 on the east wing of campus that no one uses?” Quentin asked.

“That must be where they meet,” Julia replied, “let’s check it out at lunch.”

The bell signaling to get to first period rang and the duo went their separate ways, Julia to AP physics and Quentin to calculus.

After their shared fourth period of AP lit they grabbed their lunches from their lockers and headed to room 419.

“I can’t believe you wrote your summer reading essay on ‘Fillory and Further’… Again,” Julia chuckled as they walked down an empty hallway.

“Well it is only the best book to ever be written,” Quentin retorted, “look there’s room 419.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been down this hallway have you?”

“Does the time some seniors trapped me in that janitors closet freshman year count?”

Julia sighed remembering the day exactly when she got a frantic string of texts from Quentin to come help him.

She cracked opened the door to room 419, they looked at each other before stepping inside.

There were already three other students inside.

Alice Quinn, Kady Orloff-Diaz and Penny Adiyodi.

Kady had a cigarette hanging from her lips as she tried to get her lighter to work.

“Light you fucker,” she grunted at it.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to smoke in here,” Alice said not courageous enough to look her in the eyes.

“Bite me,” she muttered as she finally got the cigarette lit, inhaling and blowing out a puff of smoke.

“Let me take a hit,” Penny said, Kady handing the cigarette over.

“I’m not surprised about Alice but why are you two here?” Julia said as she and Quentin took a seat in some unoccupied chairs.

“We got the same lame invitations as you and Penny wanted to see if this so called Latin club really existed,” Kady shrugged, “plus I wanted to laugh at him when he found out it was a prank.”

“You really think the club a joke?” Quentin asked.

“Come on no one even knows who’s in the damn club. It’s gotta be some stupid tradition for seniors to prank a group of juniors into thinking they’re joining the infamous Latin club,” Kady went on.

“I assure you this is no prank Miss Orloff-Diaz,” said a voice.

The five students turned around to see their principal standing behind them.

“Principal Fogg? Where did you even come from?” Julia questioned looking back to the room’s only door that had not been opened.

“You will get your answers soon. Now, if you will follow me, the others are waiting,” principal Fogg stated.

He turned around and on the wall drew the outline of a door with his finger.

That area of the wall glew bright blue and he stepped into it, disappearing and making the teenagers gasp.

“Okay now this is definitely a prank,” Kady said shaking her head.

“What are you guys waiting for, let’s go,” Penny said eagerly stepping through the portal.

Kady reluctantly followed after him, Alice stepping in after her.

Julia headed towards the portal, Quentin grabbing her wrist, “are you sure about this?”

“You’ve always wanted to go on an adventure like in those books, this could be the chance of a lifetime,” Julia said before going through the portal.

“Alright, here we go,” Quentin said working himself up.

He was about to step through but backed away, doing the motion three times before Julia’s hand finally reached through and grabbed his shirt, pulling him through to the others.

Quentin didn’t know what to expect on the other side but he knew for damn sure that this was no ordinary Latin club.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where the hell are we?” Quentin heard Penny ask.

It took a moment for Quentin to fully process his surroundings and the fact that he just seemed to step through a portal like those in some video game.

There were books everywhere, old tattered up books on shelves that never seemed to end.

“We’re underneath the school’s library, it is only accessible by the use of magic,” Principal Fogg explained as he guided the students down the walkway.

“Hold on,” Julia muttered, “did you just say magic?”

Quentin was speechless, turning his head down every aisle to see the countless amount of books waiting to be read by his eyes.

“That would be correct, now if you ever have trouble getting in just go to Zelda in the library and she will help you.”

“What the fuck is going on. Magic isn’t real,” Kady quipped.

“Language Miss Orloff-Diaz,” Fogg replied, “maybe the others will have a better job informing you about why you have been chosen.”

Fogg stopped in front of what seemed to be a study area, there were tables and couches spread out and another group of older kids waiting for them.

Margo Hanson and Eliot Waugh, the two most popular kids in school who were also inseparable.

Fen Schmitt whose parents were known to be major hippies and her dad was a welder who made swords for fun on the side.

Josh Hoberman, the guy who had to repeat his senior year because he got caught selling weed at school and then there was his sidekick Eliot Carpio.

He was more commonly known by his middle name Todd because when he transferred schools his freshman year Eliot Waugh refused to have two Eliot’s on campus.

“I’ll leave them to you,” Fogg told the seniors before creating another portal and disappearing.

“Congratulations newbies you’ve been selected to join the Latin club,” Todd cheered.

“This is no Latin club,” Alice said shaking her head.

“We’ll take it from here Tom,” Margo said pushing Todd aside.

“It’s Todd,” he mumbled as her and Eliot walked up to the new kids.

“So i know what you’re thinking, you took too much ecstasy and this has got to be some insane drug induced trip,” Margo continued.

“But i promise you this is all totally real and you’re minds are about to be blown like I’ll be doing to the hot foreign exchange student from Brazil later,” Eliot added.

Eliot looked down to see the ‘Fillory and Further’ book Quentin was holding against his binder.

“So you’re a fan,” Eliot asked him.

Quentin stuttered before finally speaking, “is Fillory real?”

“No but the guy that wrote the books was a magician like us.”

“A magician?”

“Yes a magician,” Margo stated, “every year a select group of Juniors who possess the ability to perform magic are invited to join the Latin Club to enhance their skills and learn about their true gifts.”

Clearly Margo had been practising this speech.

“So that’s why this club is so secretive,” Penny said.

“Exactly,” Fen chimed in, “just so you know you can’t tell anyone about what we do here.”

“Like anyone would even believe us,” Kady said.

“We pretty much meet here everyday at lunch, but I’d be happy to give private lessons after school whenever you’d like,” Josh said suggestively to Julia.

“Down boy, don’t scare them away already,” Margo said rolling her eyes.

“So are you ready for your first lesson?” Eliot questioned.

The juniors looked at each other before turning to the seniors and nodding their heads.

“Alright then, let the fun begin.”

They spent the lunch hour learning the basics and how to control their magic.

Eventually an alarm on Fen’s phone rang signalling it was time to go to class and everyone packed up their belongings.

Quentin quickly scanned a nearby bookcase and a pulled out a book titled ‘the history of magic’.

“Can i borrow this?” Quentin asked Eliot.

“Sorry no books are allowed to leave the library, Zelda will throw a hissy fit if she see’s one missing,” Eliot replied.

Quentin put the book back on the shelf disappointed.

“Don’t worry Q we can come back after school and do some reading,” Julia told him.

Margo created a portal and all the students stepped through back into room 419.

“See you tomorrow guys,” Fen said cheerfully before her, Josh, Todd and Alice left for their respective classes.

“God does she have any emotion besides blissful happiness,” Kady groaned.

“You haven’t even seen her on a good day,” Margo said as her, Eliot, Kady and Penny followed suit.

Now only Julia and Quentin remained.

“I can’t believe this is all happening,” Julia said.

“‘Fillory and Further’ was based off real magicians… magic is really real Jules,” Quentin replied.

“And now you have a reason to hang out with the guy you’ve had a crush on for three years,” Julia teased.

“I-I do not have a crush on Eliot,” Quentin stammered.

“Ha i didn’t even have to say his name and you knew who i was talking about,” Julia laughed as they exited room 419.

“And what about Kady,” Quentin shot back.

“What about Kady?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her, you think she’s hot.”

“She’s dating Penny so it’s not like I have a chance, Eliot is actually single well… except for the fact he’s apparently hooking up with the guy from Brazil,” Julia went on.

“Why does high school have to be so complicated,” Quentin sighed as they walked the halls.

“After what we’ve just seen it got a whole lot more complicated Q.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So now that you’ve had a few weeks to get a hang of everything it’s time to figure out each of your disciplines,” Fogg told the new students of the group.

“What do you mean by discipline exactly?” Julia asked.

“Every magician has a discipline, it’s basically what kind of magic you specialize in,” Margo explained, “mine is cryomancy, Eliot’s is mixology, Fen’s is pyromancy, Todd’s is major mending and Josh’s is herbalism.”

“Well now I know why Josh always had the best weed,” Kady mumbled.

“There’s six different types of magic, physical, natural, illusion, knowledge, healing and psychic. Everyone can do a little bit of everything but your discipline is what you excel at and we will be determining your disciplines by a rousing game of welters,” Todd said cheerfully.

“And what is welters?” Penny questioned.

“It’s basically chess… but far worse,” Eliot scoffed from his chair in the background where he was reading the newest issue of ‘us weekly’.

Josh pulled out a box from a nearby shelf, setting up a game board and it’s pieces, “it’ll be juniors versus seniors, every square requires you to do a certain type of spell and if you complete the spell you win the square, if not someone from the other team has a chance to steal it.”

“When all squares have been claimed whichever team has more squares wins,” Margo added.

“But be careful, Margo gets very competitive,” Eliot chimed in turning another page.

“She nearly set the library on fire last year,” Fen whispered which earned a glare from Margo.

“Alright, let’s play,” Alice stated.

Margo was the first to claim a square, performing an ice spell to freeze a glass of water.

Quentin shortly claimed a telekinesis square by moving a book from one shelf to another on the other side of the room putting the juniors on the board.

The game went on and Kady and Penny quickly joined Eliot in the thought that welters was one of the worst games ever invented.

Julia, Alice and Quentin however were fascinated by it.

“We should really play this game when we’re trying to learn new spells,” Quentin told Julia.

“I know right it’s so fun,” Julia replied.

“Nerds,” Penny said under his breath.

“Heard that,” Quentin told him.

“Don’t care,” Penny said back.

By the end of the game Fogg had a better understanding of the younger students abilities.

“So i have determined each of your disciplines,” Fogg stated, “Kady your discipline is battle magic, Penny your’s is astral projection, Julia’s is meta-composition, Alice’s is phosphoromancy and Quentin your discipline is minor mending.”

“You got all that from a stupid game?” Kady asked.

“Of course not,” Fogg chuckled, “remember that standardized test you took on the final day of school last year? I got your disciplines from that test, this game is just added fun to reaffirm the results.”

“I told you i wasn’t high, the words on that batshit crazy test really were moving,” Penny shouted at Kady.

“I give that test to the sophomores every year and that informs me of which students possess the capability to perform magic and yes Penny that sometimes causes the words to jumble,” Fogg went on.

“That test nearly gave me a panic attack,” Quentin said to himself.

“Well now that we know our disciplines where do we go from here?” Julia questioned.

“You will continue to learn as much about magic in every aspect but you will also be focusing on your individual disciplines, now if you’ll excuse me i have a meeting to attend,” Fogg said making his exit.

“But that’s for tomorrow,” Eliot said now that Fogg was gone, “tonight we party.”

“Party?” Alice asked.

“Eliot’s parents are out of town for the weekend so of course he’s throwing a rager… and I’ll be bringing the party favors,” Josh smiled.

“I’m always down for a rager,” Penny chimed in.

“Count me in,” Kady grinned.

“Alice?” Eliot asked.

“I don’t think my parents would let me,” Alice said shyly.

“Come on, break the rules for once,” Margo said egging her on.

“I’ll try,” Alice replied.

“Great and what about you two,” Eliot said looking to Julia and Quentin.

“We’ll be there,” Julia answered for the both of them.

“We will?” Quentin said surprised.

“Yes we will,” Julia mumbled nudging Quentin’s shoulder.

“Uh sure, we’ll be there.”

“Excellent, see you tonight” Eliot smiled, “i hope you can handle your liquor.”


End file.
